


The End of Damara Megido/The Beginning of The Handmaid

by whomsteveritmayconcern



Series: 100 Drabbles Challenge (Homestuck) [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Asshole Doc Scratch, Beta Universe, Doc Scratch Being Creepy, Drabble, Gen, Growing Up and Being a Kid is Hard and No One Understands, I'm sorry I just have a LOT of feelings about Damara in all her iterations, Little Kids Don't Deserve This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomsteveritmayconcern/pseuds/whomsteveritmayconcern
Summary: One person ends and another begins, without death.(100 Drabbles Challenge--Abused)





	The End of Damara Megido/The Beginning of The Handmaid

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify, this is about Beta Damara Megido becoming the Handmaid.

You're supposed to finally come into your intended purpose tonight.

Your caretaker, bastard that he is, has been going on and on about it for as long as you can remember.

 

 

It will supposedly be a death of sorts, but you welcome it.

Not for the reasons that that asshole believes, not for some divine duty, but so that you can finally make your escape from him.

 

Who cares about serving a Lord?

You have longed to escape since the first time you struggled to breathe air through your lungs after attempting to guard yourself from the monster who calls himself your keeper.

 

You stopped fighting long ago.

Some things are unpleasant, but necessary to survive.

 

 

 

Even an immortal half-life will be far superior to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge:  
> https://kathrineroid.wordpress.com/2011/09/25/100-themes-challenge-writing-prompts/


End file.
